Vederklauw/ Twee jonge prinsen
Grootte is niet altijd van tel in het leven. Helaas zijn er mensen die dat gemakshalve vergeten, met vervelende resultaten... Twee jonge prinsen Op een mooie zomerdag wandelden twee jonge prinsen door het bos. Een van hen was voortdurend aan het tateren en opscheppen over hoe belangrijk hij wel niet was en wat voor grote daden hij zou verrichten als hij wat groter was. Zijn metgezel kon nog maar net de neiging onderdrukken om zijn oren dicht te drukken. Hij had kunnen zweren dat zelfs het hele bos niets liever wilde dan zijn oren afsluiten voor al dat irritante gekweel. Plots werden de twee opgeschrikt door een vreemd geluid, dat ergens uit westelijke richting leek te komen. 'Wat is dat?' vroeg de pratende prins. Zijn metgezel haalde de schouders op en wilde weer verder lopen, maar werd tegengehouden. 'Kom, we gaan op avontuur! Hou je zwaars alvast gereed!' Nogal geïrriteerd besloot de zwijgzame prins hem dan toch maar te volgen. Het duurde niet lang of ze zagen wat de oorzaak was van al deze vreemde herrie: op een kleine open plek dansten, zongen en speelden er hordes tuinkabouters. Allemaal met een rode pinnemuts, een lage baard en een groen pakje. 'Wel heb je ooit!' stootte de zwijgzame prins uit. De babbelaar leek ook even geen woorden te kunnen vinden. Plots liep een van de tuinkabouters op hen af, zwaaiend met piepkleine armpjes en roepend met een piepstem: 'Hé, ga van mijn huis af!' En opeens kwamen langs alle kanten tuinkabouters op de prinsen afhollen. Ze riepen, stampten, vloekten en scholden dat het geen naam had. Maar in de oren van de prinsen waren de vele kabouterstemmetjes eerder als een nijdig gezoem. Een oude tuinkabouter die het opperhoofd was kwam naar voren en zei luid en duidelijk: 'Jullie staan op iemands huis!' Pas toen beseften de prinsen dat ze per ongeluk een paddenstoel hadden platgetrapt. De zwijgzame prins bood snel zijn oprechte verontschuldigingen aan. Zijn kompaan daarentegen lachte schamper. 'Waarom zou ik me moeten verontschuldigen tegenover tuinkabouters?' spotte hij luidkeels. Waarop het opperhoofd riep: 'De kleine mens moet zijn mond in bedwang houden, anders willen de tuinkabouters zijn hoofd!' Nu begon de kletskous toch een beetje bang te worden en hij vroeg wat hij moest doen zodat hij zijn hoofd mocht houden. 'Dan moet de babbelaar het Drakenglas uit de Kabouterberg halen', vertelde het opperhoofd. De praatgrage prins beloofde hij dat hij zijn taak zou doen, maar eens hij buiten het gehoorsafstand van de tuinkabouters was, siste hij tegen zijn kompaan: 'Jij gaat dat Drakenglas halen in de Kabouterberg, want ik heb er geen zin in. Vooruit!' Zuchtend trok de zwijgende prins eropuit. Niet veel later kwam de arme kerel,terug. Zijn kleren zaten onder de modder, zijn haar zat in de war, op zijn armen had hij piepkleine schroeiplekken waar piepkleine draakjes vuur hadden gespuugd en wat niet meer. Maar hij had het Drakenglas weten te bemachtigen. Zonder bedankje nam de praatgrage prins het glas van hem af en liet het trots aan de tuinkabouters zien. 'Goed gedaan', zei hij het opperhoofd. 'Al is het toch een beetje raar dat je vriend, die eigenlijk niets moest doen, onder de schrammen zit terwijl er bij jou niet eens een jaarlijkse verschoven was.' Waarop de arrogante prins vertelde dat zijn kompaan nog over zijn eigen voeten zou struikelen en luidruchtig begon op te scheppen over zijn kunnen. Maar de tuinkabouters waren nog steeds niet onder de indruk. 'Mijn spionnen hebben me verteld dat jouw vriend helemaal naar de Kabouterberg is gegaan om het Drakenglas te halen, niet jij! Je hebt je niet aan de afspraakgehouden, dus moet je ons geven wat ons toekomt: jouw hoofd.' Het zweet brak de praatgrage prins uit het voorhoofd en hij begon zwaar adem te halen. Plots kreeg hij een inval. 'Wacht eens even', begon hij, 'de afspraak was dat jullie mijn hoofd mochten hebben, maar er is helemaal niets gezegd over mijn nek. Dus als jullie mijn nek ook maar met een vinger aanraken, verbreken jullie de belofte.' Algemene woede onder de tuinkabouters, die diep verontwaardigd waren dat hun prijs zo aan hun neus voorbij ging. Maar het opperhoofd had, zoals altijd, de oplossing. 'De babbelaar heeft gelijk, alleen het hoofd van de prins behoort ons toe', zei hij. En de tuinkabouters naaiden de mond van de prins dicht. Einde Categorie:Vederklauw